1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to lighters and more particularly to gas lighters in which the ignition device is quickly removable from a disposable fuel reservoir.
2. Prior Art
Modern gas lighters are presently in use for such tasks as lighting cigars and cigarettes, and starting fires. The vast majority of gas lighters are designed to have a very limited useful life. These gas lighters become useless once the reservoir of fuel, typically butane has been expended, and are disposed of by the user, and replaced with a completely new lighter. These typical lighters also have a limited supply of flint or other similar material, which is used to generate a spark to ignite the fuel. Presently, gas lighters are designed with full knowledge that the lighter will be disposed of, and oftentimes, there is still useful flint in the lighter which is wastefully disposed of as well. However, for lighters which are expensive, or have other significant meaning to the user, such as a the lighter being a gift or a collectible, it is very desirable to keep the lighter and replace the fuel and flint when they have been expended.
There are presently several known methods for accomplishing the replacement of fuel and flint in a gas lighters which are not designed to be disposed of when empty. These are lighters which call for the use of numerous valves for the refueling process. U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,904 to Kimball shows a modular type gas lighter which calls for the use of numerous valves to refuel the reservoir. The device shows two subassemblies to be detached to perform the refueling ritual. The user is required to perform the task of bringing a butane supply source to the reservoir and matably engaging the reservoir inlet valve with the butane supply source. Not only is this a time consuming process, but a very dangerous process as well, for if the inlet valve is unclean or fails, the flammable butane is uncontrollably released into the atmosphere.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,942 to Torassa discloses a pyrophoric gas lighter comprising a head which slips over the hollow stem of a replacement can. The lighter head is attached to the fuel container solely by sliding the lighter head onto the operating step of the fuel replacement can. The invention is unable to withstand routine handling as the lighter head and the replacement can are easily detachable. Furthermore, this device is potentially dangerous, as all the loads applied to this lighter, via routine handling and use, are directly imparted on the valve stem of the pressurized container. This valve stem will undoubtedly fatigue with time, use and handling, causing all the fuel to be released in one uncontrolled hazardous event.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,819 to Sugiyama discloses a gas lighter wherein a container filled with a gas evolving liquid is detachably attached to one side of the lighter body. The lighter body has on its upper portion an ignition device comprising a flint and an ignition file, and a member which is made to engage and disengage the nozzle of the bomb. The fuel container can unexpectedly detach from the lighter, as it is not securely locked in contact with the lighter body. Also, the device lacks the ability to replace the ignition means if it becomes worn or otherwise inoperable.